My Best Friend, the Player
by blackxout
Summary: Bella Swan is used to seeing her best friend, Edward Masen hook up with a lot of girls. She never minds though. What if Edward starts having feelings for Bella? Will she fall head over heels too or will she just want to stay friends? Very OOC.
1. Ordinary Day

__

_**My bestfriend, the player.**___

Summary: AU: All human. Bella is used to seeing her bestfriend, Edward hook up with a lot of girls; she never minds though. What if Edward starts having feelings for Bella? Will she fall head over heels too or will she just want to stay friends?

**A/N- Hey everyone, this is my first Fan fiction story, so be nice and review! I hope you enjoy it!**

"Edward...Edward!" I screamed loudly. I was trying to get Edward Mason to stop making out with Lauren, the bee-yoch cheerleader. I wasn't surprised to find Edward doing this on a teacher's desk during passing periods. He was always with a different girl everyday, hooking up with girls was his hobby; a hobby that I found disgusting and vile.

He finally realized I was right next to them, watching the whole thing. He smirked and let go of Laurens waist and stepped back from her. I sighed impatiently; I needed to get to class already!

"Sorry Lauren, we need to jet," his velvet voice said giving her a wink and a spank on the butt. She giggled uncontrollably, sounding like a demented hyena.

"Okay, bye Eddie," she said smirking. She looked at me and gave me a death glare, then left the classroom. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her. I was used to girls hating me because Edward was my best friend and only my friend. I was probably the only girl in the entire school who didn't have a crush on him. It's shocking, but still true.

I stared at him skeptically. "Lauren? Don't you have a little more class than that Edward? She's the dumbest blond on the face of the earth," I exclaimed harshly.

"Eh, I don't mind. She is a great kisser," he replied grinning, a grin that would make any girl weak in the knees, except me. I winced, I hated when Edward would use girls like this; only for pleasure. It made me sick to the stomach.

"We need to get to class before Mr. Basso bits our heads off," I said wining. I hated when Edward made me late to class because I had to inform him class was about to start; It was a daily bases for me. I would search for Edward, only to find him making out with a girl. It was either on a teacher's desk, closet, or in the halls somewhere.

We made our way to class on time, thank god. If I got another late slip I would have to kill Edward, then all of his girls would attack me. Eh, not such a good plan after all.  
Edward and I sat next to each other in this class. He wasn't too smart in biology, so I had to help him. If he failed this class then he couldn't be on the soccer team anymore.

How did he get his perfect body? Simple, he was on the soccer team. He has practice ever other day after school and he would drop me home right after he was done with practice, since I have yearbook committee.

We live right next to each other. That's how we met, were neighbors. We have known each other since elementary school. If it weren't for us being neighbors, we probably would not be friends. I hated guys like Edward, the players, but he _was_ my bestfriend. We had a lot in common, like music and movies and stuff. So that's why I'm always around him, and that's why all the girls in school hated me.

Our relationship was nothing more than friendship. I didn't like him more than a friend, and he knew that. I was the only girl in the school who hasn't made a move toward him. If girls knew Edward the way I knew him, then they would only like him as a friend also, but they don't.

They don't really bother to see him for what he really is. All they see is his gorgeous looks and how white his teeth are. To me, Edward is my best guy friend. He can always make me laugh; I can always make him laugh. We have been through everything together. Our families know each other very well, since we are neighbors, and a bunch of girls won't stop us from being friends; _ever_.

To me, Edward is the same little kid who would eat paste when the teacher was not looking. He was the same goofy kid who would make farting noises in _my_ face and then I would punch _him_ in the face.

Edward wasn't my only friend though. I had a lot of other friends beside him. Like Jessica, or Angela. They were really good friends of mine, but they were still girls and they obviously had feelings toward Edward; they didn't hate me like the girls in the school did.

Jessica always talks about Edward; it's her favorite topic to talk about. She always tells me how she loves the way his green eyes sparkle in the light and how his smile makes her heart beat so fast. I on the other hand always get sick from hearing this, I know he is drop dead gorgeous, but I had no feelings toward Edward; at all.

_And it was going to stay that way._

After my yearbook committee ending, I waited for Edward outside the boy's locker room like always. He came out with his hair all wet from his shower and in sweats and a sweater. When he saw me waiting his face brightened up.

"Hey," his musical voice said tossing his gym bag over his a back.

"Hi," I replied back. We started walking outside toward his silver Volvo his dad got him for his sixteenth birthday. I got in the passenger's seat and tossed my backpack in the backseat. Edward did the same with his gym bag. He got in the driver's seat and was about to turn the ignition on when his phone started ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He smirked when he saw that Lauren was calling. I sighed and looked out the window while Edward talked to Lauren.

The whole ride back to his house he was talking to Lauren. He parked the car in his driveway, still talking to Lauren.

I was about to get out when he grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, that's great news Lauren; but I have to go now I just got home. I'll call you later, okay?" he said. He snapped his phone shut and let go of my arm. "Don't you want to come in?" he asked.

"Not today, I have a lot of homework to finish up, and since _you_ don't do homework I can't do it with you," I replied sternly. He smiled crookedly, showing of his white sparkling teeth.

"I was going to ask you something, but I never got a chance to since Lauren did call," he said.

"Shoot."

"Okay, you're going to the game right on Friday?" he asked.

"I always go to your games," I exclaimed. Since Edward _was_ on the soccer team he did have games, and I always went to them to cheer him on.

"I'm going to have a party at my house after the game. You're coming right?" he asked.

"No! Remember what happened at the last party I went to of yours? I'm not going Edward!" I said practically yelling. He knows I hated going to his parties. Last time at his party I thought I was drinking punch, when really it was beer. I drank so much of it that I got drunk and Edward had to carry me back home. I winced thinking about that horrible night.

"Yeah I know, but don't drink beer this time. Please Bella, you're my bestfriend and I need you to be there! Please, come for me," he asked wining.

"You won't get bored without me," I said.

"I might." I sighed, I can already tell who was about to win this fight.

"I really don't want to go Edward, please don't make me," I said pleading.

"You're coming and that is final!" he said harshly. I didn't reply, I just got out of the car with my backpack and walked to my house, still very upset. I heard him following be behind.

"Bella don't be upset! I just really want you to be there!" he said loudly. I spun around to face him.

"I never go to your other parties, why is this one so special?" I asked.

"There's going to be great games, awesome food, a lot of people are coming. I just want you to come!" he said exhausted. I crossed my arms over my chest, still thinking if I should go or not.

"Fine, but I'm not staying long," I exclaimed. Edward smiled, and ran up to me to give me a huge bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" I squealed. He laughed and let go of me, still smiling widely.

"Thank you so much Bella! Believe me you won't regret this, we are going to have so much fun," he said enthusiastically.

"I'm already regretting it," I muttered softly; he didn't hear me. He kept smiling and we said our 'goodbyes' and I went home.

Hopefully nothing will happen at his party like last time.

_Hopefully, nothing will happen._

**A/N – Hope you guys like the first chapter. I will upload soon, and please, please review!**


	2. Prep

**Disclaimer- I ****do not own Twilight****, or the characters, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N - I uploaded! Please enjoy && review; if you review I will upload sooner!!! Sorry that this chapter is short.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm so excited that you are going, we are going to have a blast," Alice said enthusiastically. Ever since I told her that I was going to Edward's stupid party she got all happy about it.

Alice is Edward's sister. She is my bestfriend too, but I got annoyed by her easily. Like now for instance, she kept talking and talking about the party. It was _so_ annoying, but I still loved her like a sister.

"Alice, if you keep talking about the party then I won't go!" I said harshly. I took a sip of my water. We were now in lunch, I sat next to Alice, Jessica, and Angela.

"Bella, we need to get our nails done on Thursday, go shopping for new outfits on Wednesday and our facials today," she said calmly. She was all writing this down in her little black book. I stared at her with my eyes wide.

"Excuse me; I'm not getting my nails done just for a _party! _I don't need to go shopping; I already have clothes and what the hell is a facial?" I asked loudly.

"You silly goose, a facial is when you go to the spa and they clean your face. They take all the zits out and blackheads, and white heads; they make your skin look shiny and flawless," she explained in her high soprano voice.

"Forget I asked," I muttered glumly.

"I'm not saying you have don't have nice skin Bella, cause you do," she said panicking.

"It's okay Alice; I believe you," I stated. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, came to our table handing Alice a diet coke.

"This is for you pumpkin," he said sweetly.

"Aw, thank you cuddle muffin," she said kissing him on the cheek; I gagged.

"You're welcome cupcake," he said.

"You are so sweet, sugar lips," she exclaimed. _Will they ever stop?_ Thank god for Edward approaching our table; if he didn't Jasper and Alice would continue there _yuck_ fest.

"Hey guys, can I borrow Bella for a minute?" he asked everyone. Alice and Jasper were too busy staring into each others eyes; they didn't reply. Jessica and Angela just stared at Edward with there mouths wide open; speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said charmingly. I got up with my books and headed out the cafeteria door with him. All the girls in the café shot me evil glares; I tried not to show discomfort.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" I asked Edward when we were out of the café and out of everyone's view.

"Are you upset with me because I'm making you come to my party?" he asked; his emerald eyes got all big and innocent. I felt the need to comfort him.

"I'm not upset with _you_, I'm just annoyed is all," I replied. It was very sweet of Edward to actually care about my feelings; obviously he would; since he _was_ my friend.

"Why are you annoyed?" his velvet voice asked. His eyebrows were scrunched together; he looked really confused.

"Nothing specific, Alice keeps bugging me about the party and she told me we were going to get our zits taken out and how we need to go shopping and get our nails done and it's just all annoying me," I was exhausted when I finished explaining. I was practically panting, trying to catch my breath.

To my surprise, Edward burst out laughing, throwing his head back. I couldn't help laughing either.

"It's not funny," I said laughing even more. I put my hands on my knees for support because I was laughing so much. We kept laughing for god knows how long.

We finally stopped laughing and leaned against the wall.

"Bella, you really don't have to go if you don't want to," Edward informed me.

"Wow, thank you Edward," I knew I still had to go; I couldn't get away _that_ easily. "I appreciate that," I said gently patting him the back. I started to walk away toward the café again. He quickly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Whoa there fruitcake, I was kidding! You still have to go," he said letting go of my arm. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm not staying for long, only for five minutes," I joked. Edward grinned knowing that I was joking.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You have to stay for at least 2 hours, okay?" he asked still grinning.

"Yes sir," I said sighing. Edward smiled even wider. We walked back to the café together. Edward went back to his table with all the soccer players and the snobby cheerleaders. He always asks me to sit with them, but I never wanted to.

I went back to my table, not as depressed I was before. Edward could _always_ make my day a little brighter.

**A/N- Hope you guys liked it. Sorry that it was so short. Please review, if I get a lot of reviews I will write the story faster! Chow!**


	3. Duck and Cover

**A/N – Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for, the party! O.K, so I'm getting a lot of questions that I think needs to be answered. I will not change the POV; I'm going to keep it Bella's POV for a long time! You will find out soon when Edward starts falling for Bella, I will give you guys little hints in the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review.**

The girl in the mirror didn't even look like me; it looked like someone out of a teen magazine. Not that I am _bragging_ or anything.

After the game, Alice came over my house to help me get ready. Edward's team obviously won, Edward made 2 goals, winning the whole game. Everyone was so proud of him; all the girls just drooled over him.

It was 15 minutes before the party started, and I think I was pretty ready; thanks to Alice. She did my makeup, hair and picked out my clothes. She put mascara on me, since I didn't know how to. I applied some lip gloss on my big lips, Alice insisted I didn't wear blush because I already blushed too much. I wore skinny jeans with cute ballet flats and a nice blue top. My hair was down; I didn't need to straighten it, since my hair was naturally straight.

Alice left right after she was done with me to go help Edward out with some last minute party touches. I blew my bangs out of my face, ready to face that horrible party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I got there it was already packed with people, the whole street was filled with cars. Music blasting from the house, _so it was that kind of party. _I walked in the door without knocking since everyone else was doing it. I personally thought it was rude not to knock, guess not.

Once I walked in I recognized some people.

"Bella!" Alice screamed over the loud music. She was drinking something out of a plastic red cup, I bet it was beer.

"Hey Alice, where is Edward?" I asked loudly so she could hear me.

"Uh, Edward is a little drunk at the moment." My eyes widened, Edward was _drunk!_

"What? How did he get drunk?" I asked still surprised.

"Well, you drink a lot of alcohol and if you drink too much-"

"I know that Alice! I mean…never mind, I'm going to go find him," I interrupted her.

I went to go search for Edward, I saw him kissing some sophomore by the stairs. I went up to him to pull him off the girl.

"Hey I'm busy-" He saw that it was me; his face brightened. "Bella, you made it!"

"Yeah, and I'm not staying for long," I said glumly. He look at me from my head to my toes; taking me in.

_Ew_, why was he looking at me like that? I guess the makeup and outfit made me look different.

"Whoa Bella, you look amazing," he said flabbergasted. I could feel my cheeks redden from his comment.

"T-thanks," I stuttered, not meeting his gaze. He chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you're here Bella," he said putting his arm around my shoulder leading to the kitchen. He forgot _all_ about that sophomore who was now shocked that he left her; I felt bad for her.

"I'd rather be at home watching Hannah Montana," I joked.

"That hurts Bella; you would rather see Hannah instead of your _bestfriend_," he scoffed putting his hand over his heart as if was actually _hurt_.

"Yep," I lied. Edward chuckled handing me a drink.

"No Thanks, remember what happened last time?" I said giggling.

"Its only coke," he promised handing it to me again, I took it this time; taking a sip of it. It defiantly tasted like coke.

"Alice told me you were drunk," I said looking at his emerald eyes.

"I'm always drunk at my parties," he shrugged; thinking it was no big deal. I nodded, thinking that Edward getting drunk at every party was disgusting.

A slow Avril Lavigne song was playing, some cheesy love song.

"Bella, do you want to dance with me?" Edward asked awkwardly, he wouldn't look me in the eye. It was like he was _shy_ or something. I couldn't help but chuckle softly. Seeing Edward shy was _very_ entertaining.

"Sure," I said putting my drink on the counter. I grabbed his hand and leading him to where all the other couples were dancing.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck; placing my head on his chest. We swayed slowly to the soft music. All the girls in the room looked like they were about to attack me. I clung to Edward closer for protection.

"You smell like a rainforest," Edward mumbled in my hair. I chuckled uncontrollably, he must be _really_ drunk.

"Thanks, I guess," I said still laughing softly. I felt Edward gently playing with my hair, twisting a lock of my hair with his fingers.

We let go of each other when the song ended, 'The way I are,' by Timberland started blasting through the speakers. A lot more people came to the dance floor to dance.

"That was fun, thanks for the dance buddy," I said patting him on the back. He grinned widely and didn't reply.

I tried to get through the crowd of people, to get to my other friends. The second I left Edward a bunch of girls came running up to him for a dance. I giggled quietly to myself.

I saw Jessica and Angela talking to each other by the stairs.

"Hey guys," I said when I went up to them.

"Wow, Bella. You look so hot!" Jessica said looking at my outfit and hair. Angela nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Nice jeans, skinny jeans look _great_ on you," Jessica said admiring me. Jessica brown curls were down and she was wearing jeans and a pink tank top. Angela's blonde hair was up in a pony tale and she wore simple jeans and a t-shirt. I felt over dressed next to them.

"Thanks," I said again.

"We should dance, all _three_ of us!" Angela said enthusiastically.

"YEAH," Jessica agreed. Angela grabbed my hand and then grabbed Jessica's hand leading us to the dance floor.

"We really shouldn't," I disagreed. I fall a lot whenever I _actually_ dance.

"Whatever," Angela and Jessica said at the same time. I groaned, upset that they were making me dance.

It wasn't as bad as I thought. We danced to a lot of songs. I surprisingly had a lot of fun dancing with them. Angela was doing crazy dance moves, which made us laugh so hard that people were staring at us.

I barley saw Edward at all. He was probably too busy making out with some girl he didn't even know. I didn't bother to look for him, I was having fun with my friends and I didn't need him to have fun.

We finally took a break to get something to drink. We all had coke since my friends didn't drink alcohol.

"That was so much fun," Angela said exhausted from dancing.

"Yeah, it was," I nodded my head in agreement. I looked at the clock and it was almost midnight.

"I think I'm going leave soon, Charlie wants me home before one," I said to them.

"We should leave too," Jessica said throwing her cup in the garbage.

We said our 'goodbyes' and I went to go look for Alice. I saw her talking to Jasper on the couch; she was sitting on his lap.

"Hey Alice, I'm going to leave now," I said to her.

"Did you have fun?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I had a blast," I smiled.

"Awesome, you should come to the next party."

"Maybe I will, do you know where Edward is?" I asked.

"I think he is outside on the porch," Jasper told me.

"Thanks, bye guys," I said waving to them, heading out the door.

Edward was on the porch talking to a couple of guys from the soccer team.

"Bye Edward, I'm leaving," I said to him. He saw me and his eyes widened, he looked _really_ drunk.

"Bella? Is that you," he said his eyes squinting.

"Edward you look really drunk."

"That's cause I yam," he slurred.

"You should get to bed," I said putting my arm around his waist and placing his arm over my shoulder.

We went back in the house and up the stairs to his room.

"Vy are you weaving?" he asked.

"Because it's late," I said opening his bedroom door. I locked the door and pushed him onto the king sized bed.

"I'm not tired!" he wined like a ten year old.

"You are really plastered Edward! You need your rest," I said putting my hand on his forehead.

He didn't move. He just stared at me with admiring eyes, I gulped. He was doing that _a lot_ today.

"You look very pretty," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. I went to go take his shoes off and then I put the blanket over him.

"Goodnight Edward," I said tucking him in.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" he asked giggling.

"There's no way in hell."

"Fine, at least give me a goodnight kiss," he said grinning maliciously.

I stiffened; _did he just say what I think he said?_

"Um…I, Edward you don't know what you want, your _drunk_," I said stuttered.

"Please," he wined; pouting his lips. He looked adorable.

I sighed leaning down to _kiss_ him….

**A/N –Leaving you guys there, no flames please. I will upload soon! Please review; if you review I will upload faster! Bye guys, I have to go watch Gossip girl!!**


	4. Never say never

**A/N- I uploaded! Yippee! I can't update everyday people! So, next time I update will probably be in a couple of days…sorry. I have school starting again, so I can't always be writing, sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it is so short!**

**Disclaimer- I ****do not own anything**

Last time….

"_Fine, at least give me a goodnight kiss," he said grinning maliciously._

_I stiffened; did he just say what I think he said?_

"_Um…I, Edward you don't know what you want, your drunk," I said stuttered._

"_Please," he wined; pouting his lips. He looked adorable._

_I sighed leaning down to kiss him…._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I can't believe I'm about to kiss _Edward_, my bestfriend.

I was leaning down to kiss him when I thought of something. I stopped leaning down toward his lips; staring at him.

"Only on the cheek," I said sternly. He nodded in agreement with that evil smirk still on his face. He tilted his face to his left so that I could kiss his cheek.

I closed my eyes leaning in to kiss his cheek, then so quickly I didn't even know; Edward jerked his head to the right so that I kissed his _lips_ instead of his cheek!

It was weird…the kiss I mean. I felt something, like a spark. The second I pressed my lips to his, I felt something. I _didn't_ want to feel a jolt of spark, but I did. My heart was beating so fast. His warm, soft lips moving against mine felt _nice_, _very_ nice actually.

_What am I thinking? Snap out of it Bella!_

I gently pushed him away, flushed by the kiss. My lips tingled and my heart gradually slowed down.

"Whoa," was all I said. I opened my eyes to find Edward's eyes closed and him smirking widely.

"Goodnight Bella," his velvet voice said. I stood straight and took one good look at Edward before I left.

I went straight to bed when I got home, Charlie, my dad, was already fast asleep. I couldn't fall asleep though. I couldn't get Edward out of my head, that kiss took me by shock. I can't think now, all I can think about is that _kiss_, that stupid lousy kiss!

Now I knew why girls liked him so much, it was because he was such a _good kisser_! I didn't care that he was a good kisser or that I actually enjoyed his kiss. I _still_ didn't like him more than a friend.

Edward was my bestfriend; nothing more. That _kiss_ won't ruin our friendship. I won't let it. Next I see him; it will be like the kiss never happened. Since Edward did kiss a lot of girls, he probably didn't even care that we kissed.

We were going to stay friends, nothing more. Did I like Edward more than a friend? **No**. That's the silliest thing I have ever heard, but ever since that kiss….I don't know anything anymore.

I know one thing for sure.

I am never going to be another one of those girls who get love struck my Edward Mason.

_Never. _

**A/N- Hope you guys liked it, now Bella is starting to realize that maybe her friendship with Edward could be more than just friendship. Bella DOESN'T want to be Edward's girlfriend, she is determined to not like him, just to clear that up. Please review, you guys know that I like reviews, if you review I will update faster! Oh, and sorry that the chapter was so short. **


	5. No choice

**Disclaimer – I ****do not own anything****, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was short. This one is pretty long. Hope you guys enjoy. And if you guys have any questions or ****anything****, just ask me somehow and I will answer them! **

On Monday when school started I wasn't really in the mood to see Edward, I wasn't in the mood to see _anyone_.

Alice called me the day after the party and told me she wanted me to come over. I declined her request saying that I was not feeling well. The whole weekend I was in my house; hiding from Edward.

I wasn't ready to face him yet.

While eating cereal I heard the doorbell ring. My heart skipped a beat because I knew it would be Edward. He drops me off at school every morning; it was our routine.

I got up slowly to go open the door for him. I slowly unlocked the door and warily opened it.

There he was; more beautiful than ever. He wore simple jeans and a sweater. He grinned when he saw me. His bronze hair was messy as always, and his green eyes were scorching.

"Good morning. Ready to go?" he asked still grinning. _Did he forget that we kissed?_

"S-sure, one second. Let me get my backpack," I stuttered turned around to get my bag from the kitchen table.

Once we were in the car I felt nervous around Edward, I couldn't say anything to him. _Should I ask him if he remembers?_ I knew I should, Edward was my bestfriend I could ask him anything; he would understand.

I decided that I should make small talk with him to see if he remembered the kiss or not.

"So, your party was fun," I said smiling shyly. I couldn't seem to look him in the eye though. He seemed totally at ease.

"I'm glad you had fun, I was totally plastered," he said chuckling keeping his eyes on the road. I sighed in relief, good thing he didn't remember the kiss.

At the same time I felt disappointed, that kiss affected me in a strange way and he didn't even _remember_ it! I tried not to show my disappointment by looking out the window.

"Um, so I don't have yearbook committee today; I'll just take the bus," I said still looking of the window.

"Okay," he said still perfectly at ease, he didn't even see how depressed I was!

When we parked into the school's driveway I got out of the car and mumbled 'bye' to Edward without turning my head.

I didn't hear him respond so I kept walking.

I have to eventually tell him, I need to tell him sooner or later that he kissed me and that I _loved_ every second of it. He had a right to know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

During lunch, Alice was quiet for some reason.

"Alice, is something on your mind?" I asked worried. She looked at me cautiously, deciding on whether she should tell me or not.

"No," she snapped. I frowned, _what was up her butt?_ I didn't ask her again, afraid that she might get upset.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Jessica asked Alice. She nodded her head.

"Bella, your coming right?" Alice asked looking at me while she took a sip of her diet coke.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused. I didn't know we had any plans, no one told me about it.

"We're going out to dinner; all of us. Don't you remember?" she emphasized.

"Um, no I don't remember, and who do you mean by all of us?" I asked calmly taking a sip of my coke.

"Jessica is going with Mike; Angela is going to Ben; Jasper and I are going together and I guess you and Edward will _have to_ go together," she said.

I chocked on my coke, placing my hand to my chest; I kept chocking loudly.

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you okay?" Angela asked; her eyes wide. She started to pat me on the back.

"Yeah," I coughed. "I'm fine, the coke went down the wrong tube is all," I said putting my hand on the base of my throat; my face reddened with embarrassment.

Alice rolled her eyes and Jessica giggled discreetly.

"Do I have to go _with_ Edward? Can't I just go by myself?" I said going back to the subject.

After kissing Edward, I could barley _look_ at him and now I have to _go out_ with him!

"If we _all_ have dates, then _you_ have to have one too," she said sternly taking a bit of her salad.

"But, do we have to be going _together_? I mean can't we just go as friends?" I asked babbling. I looked at Jessica and Angela and they shook there heads; they were agreeing with Alice.

"Nope," Alice said quickly.

"Don't I have a say in this at all?" I asked flabbergasted.

"No," they all answered at the same time. I gave them evil glares to show them how angry I was.

"This is not fair," I mumbled running my hand through my soft hair.

"What's so wrong Bella? Edward is not some weird psychopath or anything," Alice said throwing her hands up in the air.

Jessica and Angela laughed loudly. I frowned;_ Edward is worse than a psychopath_.

"Bella you have no choice, you're going whether you like it or not," Alice said looking at her cuticles. I sighed; tonight is going to be horrible.

"It doesn't have to be a real date Bella," Angela said comforting me. "Just go _with_ him, but it won't be a _real_ date."

What Angela said _did_ comfort me. It wouldn't actually be a real date; Edward and I would just _go_ together and everyone else will be there too.

"Does Edward know I'm going with him?" I asked Alice.

"Yep, I told him last period," she said calmly. I sighed; my heart beating frantically.

"Yippee! We are going to have so much fun!" Angela squealed clapping her hands like a _retarded_ walrus.

I love Angela and everything, but sometimes she can just be really _weird_.

"So, Bella I'll come to your house at six," Alice said getting up to throw her food away.

"Why?" I said confused.

"I need to get you ready…duh," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I grimaced, "I don't need you to get me ready," I said harshly.

"You want to look good for Edward don't you?" she said smirking; I blushed furiously; Angela and Lauren snickered, I shot them a glare.

"That's what I thought," Alice sneered softly and then left the table.

I sighed; _I can't believe I'm going out with Edward tonight. _It was fate though; this date will be a perfect time to tell Edward everything. I needed to tell him about the kiss and how I loved it.

Tonight I will, _for sure._

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. REVIEW! I probably won't update until Sunday or Monday or maybe tomorrow if I have a lot of reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	6. It meant nothing

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I haven't forgotten about the story, I'm just busy with school. Has anyone ever read **_**He's with me**_**? By Allforfangs? It was my favorite Fan fiction story, FAVORITE. I just found out a couple of days ago that story is GONE! **_**Gone!**_** Does anyone know what happened to it? The author deleted it and now I'm so pissed! Let's start a petition to get it back! YAY! Gosh, it is so upsetting! So, here if the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and please review.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As much as I didn't want to go tonight, I had to. A part of me wanted to go _badly_, another part of me just wanted to stay home and mop. It really didn't matter what I thought, it was all was Alice wanted. She has been bossing me lately. Not just bossing but being rather mean. Something was up her butt and I was going to ask her about it soon.

I studied myself in my mirror; I just wore on a green cashmere sweater and nice jeans that Alice picked out for me. I heard my razr ringing on my queen sized bed and I went to go pick it up. I sighed when I saw that Alice was calling.

"Hello?" I greeted when I flipped my cell open.

"Aloha," Alice chirped happily. "Are you wearing the cute outfit I picked out for you?"

"Yes," I said glumly.

"Fabulous! Everyone is coming at my house in five minutes, so you better be here," she said enthusiastically. She hung up before I had time to reply.

I snapped my phone shut and put it in my back pocket. I grabbed a light coat and told my dad I was leaving.

"When will you be back?" he asked; his eyes glued to the television screen watching baseball.

"I won't be late; I'll be back around eight. Besides, tonight is a school night," I said informing him.

"Okay."

When I got to Alice and Edward's house everyone else was already outside huddled together chatting. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward glance at me.

"Bella!" Angela squealed when I approached them.

"Hey," I greeted politely.

"We're all deciding who is going in whose car," she informed me.

"Oh," I said deftly, nodding my head.

"Only four can fit in my car," Mike's husky voice said.

"We have eight people though," Jessica said placing her hands on her hips.

"Two can fit in my car," Angela implied.

"We could go in my dad's big van," Ben insisted shrugging his shoulders. I would have insisted that we go in my car too, but there was one problem: I didn't have a car.

"No, its okay Ben, we could go separately," Edward's velvet voice said.

"I got it!" Alice yelled loudly throwing her hands up in the air to get everyone's attention. Alice seemed in a cheerful mood. Her attitude this morning was _very_ grumpy and snappy at me. I guess something made her more happy.

"Okay, Jessica and Mike go in Mike's car, same with me and Jasper. Angela and Ben go in Angela's car, and Edward and Bella go in Edward's Volvo," Alice said winking at Edward. His eyes beamed with excitement; it was as if they had a secret plan or something that I didn't know about.

_Was Alice planning for Edward and me to go alone?_

"Sounds good," Mike said putting his arm around Jessica's shoulders. They started to walk toward his car.

"Yippee!" Angela said bouncing up and down like a person on crack, she grabbed Ben's hand and practically ran to her car. Alice gave me a wink before she headed toward Mike's car with Jasper; leaving Edward and me alone.

I didn't know why my palms were all sweaty and why I couldn't look Edward in the eye. He was trying to catch my gaze and I was looking down at my feet.

"You alright?" he asked; a small smile on his lips.

"Peachy," I squeaked, faking a huge smile. _Peachy!? What the hell is wrong with me? _My face reddened from embarrassment.

Edward chuckled softly while taking my hand leading me to his car. Surprisingly, his touch _didn't_ seem to have an effect on me. My heart didn't overreact like it did from the kiss.

I smiled to myself, happy with the fact that Edward didn't completely take me over. That I still had a chance to a normal teenager without being in love with Edward Masen, just a little chance.

"Why are you smiling Isabella?" Edward teased opening the passenger door for me.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Should I get the spinach pie or the mushroom ravioli?" I asked Edward, looking at my menu.

"Spinach pie sounds gross," he replied sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"It's really good," I disagreed. I was stunned that he didn't like spinach pie.

"Really good to who, _aliens?_" he chuckled. I pinched him playfully on the arm; trying not to laugh.

"Ouch!" he said laughing even louder, "That really hurt," he said grinning. I knew it didn't hurt him, he was just being silly.

"Baby," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Everyone at the table stared at Edward and me skeptically. Alice smirked widely.

"Somebody's in love," Jessica muttered, keeping her eyes on her menu. I blushed furiously, looking through my menu again. Good thing Edward didn't hear what she said… or did he? He was looking in his menu; he smirked but tried not to show it by looking down.

Right on cue, the waiter appeared. The name on his name tag said Nate. We had a different waiter who gave us our drinks; I guess the waiters change here. He had short brown curly hair and blue eyes that seemed to light the restaurant up. I had to admit, he was pretty handsome. I couldn't help but stare at his flawless face.

"Bella, why are you staring at him?" Edward whispered harshly at me. I was shocked by his sudden outburst; I was speechless.

"Is everyone ready to order?" Nate asked politely while taking out his notepad and pen.

"Didn't we have another waiter earlier?" Edward said rudely, not answering Nate's question.

"Jane just gives you guys your drinks, I'm your actual waiter," he informed Edward politely.

"Oh," Edward dropped the subject looking at his menu. Everyone seemed as shock as I was. I stared at Edward for a long minute while Nate took everyone's order. I was still flabbergasted by what Edward said to Nate that I didn't even realize him calling me.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I take your order," he asked; probably thinking I was a mental person.

"Oh, sorry," I shook my head, clearing my head. "Um, I'll have the spinach pie."

"Good choice," he grinned writing it down on his notepad. I returned his smile; Edward rolled his eyes.

"I will just have a cheeseburger, well done," he demanded.

"Sure. I will be right back with those," he said while taking our menus and leaving.

"What the hell was that Edward?" Jasper said outraged. Everyone at our table was staring at him like he was crazy.

"That guy shouldn't be a waiter, he doesn't know what he's doing," Edward replied taking a sip of his sprite.

"What do you _mean?_ What did he do wrong?" Mike asked sternly.

"Look at my drink!" Edward held up his empty glass of sprite, "It's almost empty! He should have refilled it already!"

"So that's why you think he is a bad waiter and that's why you were practically insulting him?" I asked stunned.

"Precisely!"

"Wow."

"That's not the reason why," Alice snorted looking at her nails.

"Then what is?" Ben asked confused, everyone else was confused too.

"He's jealous! Duh," she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled. His face was bright red.

"What? It's true," she rolled her eyes. "Edward got jealous because Bella was drooling over the waiter."

"I was not drooling," I cried out loud. While everyone was staring at Edward I quickly wiped the side of my mouth to see if I _was_ drooling. Luckily it was only a smudge.

"I am not jealous," Edward snorted, but he blushed uncontrollably. Alice shrugged, still not believing him.

I felt the need to save Edward from his embarrassing moment. So I did the right thing a bestfriend would _normally_ do to help her friend.

"Oh my pop-tart! I left my cell in the car. Edward, can you come with me to get it?" I faked a smile and tried not to look too obvious. I really didn't leave my phone in the car; it was in my pocket, ha!

"Sure," he muttered, he didn't look me in the eye. We got up from the table and stepped outside. The breeze made me feel a lot better, I felt too claustrophobic in there. It was helping Edward too, his cheeks were still red but he wasn't so pale anymore.

"That feels better," I sighed looking up at the stars shining in the moonlight.

"You really didn't need to get your phone," it wasn't a question.

"Nope, I didn't," I replied looking up at him. "I thought you could use some fresh air."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks," he whispered looking down at me with his green sparkly eyes.

I knew it was the moment to tell him.

"Edward…I need to tell you something," I said warily.

"Shoot," he said putting his hands in his pocket; he looked concerned.

"At your party you were d-drunk," I stuttered.

"I know," he stepped closer to me; his eyes full of confusion.

"Andyoukissedme," I blurted out too quickly.

"Huh?" He shook his head, still not comprehending with me. Gosh, he was so close to me, we were almost touching noses.

I sighed; inhaling very deeply. "You.Kissed.Me." I emphasized every syllable slowly.

A smile slowly wiped on his face. And then he didn't the most surprising thing ever. He _hugged_ me. His face was in my hair; inhaling my scent and squeezing me tightly.

"I thought you forgot," he whispered into my hair.

"You remembered?" I jerked away from him, outraged.

"How could I forget?"

I couldn't think straight, at all. He knew this _whole_ time and didn't say anything! I felt my cheeks redden from embarrassment. He remembered! Oh gosh!

"You were drunk," I said slightly shaking. Edward's face fell, and his smile turned into a frown.

"Oh," was all he said.

"It didn't mean anything," my unsteady voice said. Edward looked like he was punched in the stomach with a soccer ball. He looked really hurt for some reason, I didn't know why. Edward couldn't possibly like _me_! Of coarse not! That was the most absurd thing in the world! He could get any girl he wants and he chooses me?!? Yeah right.

Of coarse the kiss didn't mean anything! HE WAS DRUNK! He wasn't sober. If he was, then things would be different. He would never want to have kissed me is he was sober. I knew that. Compared to all the other girls he has kissed, I probably was the worst kisser of all of them.

And Edward was not jealous of the waiter, he couldn't be. Why would he be? Alice was making that all up, I just knew it.

"Right, of course," His face was composed again and he didn't look too hurt.

"We should probably get back," I suggested awkwardly. Edward nodded his head, not meeting my gaze. I sighed, walking back into the restaurant.

Our food was already there and we all ate peacefully. Edward barley said one word to me during the rest of the night. At least I came here to do what I needed to do. It was just _so_ weird how it all happened.

_Man, what a night!_

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed. I will try to update soon. And if you guys know anything about that story He's with me, PLEASE TELL ME!! Review! Till next time….**

**-Humaa**


	7. Walk away

**A/N: Yippee…I updated, _finally_. I will not update for a while, because my sister is taking her laptop with her on vacation and I usually use it to update & write my chapters. She won't be back for two weeks! I'm so sorry guys! Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and you better review or else. Sorry that it is so short. Oh, and check out my new poll on my profile!!!**

The rest of the week went by in a blink of an eye; everything was back to normal with Edward and me. I couldn't be more ecstatic, I thought the kiss would make our relationship awkward and strange, but it made it better. Much better actually, now I know that Edward and I can never be together.

The kiss proved to me that I didn't have feelings for Edward; it was strange when I thought about it. But it was still true. I didn't regret that kiss at all, because everything happens for a reason. And now I know the reason why that kiss happened.

_Because everything happens for a reason._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Edward Masen

They say everything happens for a reason, but why was this happening to me? Don't I deserve to be with Bella? I was still shocked that Bella thought that kiss meant nothing. It meant nothing to her, but it meant everything to me. Maybe she thought we didn't belong together, that was ridiculous. I never wanted anyone more than her, just her; and _only_ her.

I was _still_ pretty normal around her after the whole dinner conflict, how could I be depressed? She made my life perfect; she could always brighten my day. She could always turn my frown upside down. She was oblivious to my distressed though; she didn't seem to notice how much she hurt me. I don't want her to know anyway.

I still talked to her and joked with her. We were still bestfriends, but I wanted her to know that I wanted to be _more_ than just friends. If she didn't want me the way I wanted her…then…that was OK with me. If I couldn't have Bella that way, I would rather have her as my friend._If only she knew how I feel about her. _

I don't regret that kiss; it was the most wonderful kiss I have ever experienced in my life. With all the girls I have kissed, Bella was by far the most significant. That kiss had something to it, like a jolt of spark right when she pressed her lips to mine. It was amazing, but it dawned over me that I would never experience that with Bella again. As much as it hurts, it was the truth. Bella and I would never be together.

"Edward?" Alice asked warily. "Are you alright?" She studied my face with caution; she must have been worrying about my spacing out as usual.

"I'm fine," I lied.

She frowned. "No you're not! I'm sick of seeing you so heartbroken, you need to get over Bella," she said patting my back comfortingly. Alice was the only person who knew how I felt about Bella. She even tried getting us together, but it just made matters even worse.

"Alice. You're overreacting, believe me. I'm perfectly fine." I took another bite of my toast. Alice was already in her school clothes and I was still in my pajamas. I was eating breakfast at the kitchen table, but I really wasn't eating; I was thinking about Bella.

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you," she asked softly; there was sadness in her high soprano voice.

"No," I lied too quickly.

"You need to get your mind off of her," she said reassuringly. "Go out with some girl or something. You love hooking up with girls."

"Bella is not just_ some_ girl that I could just forget about. It takes time," I said sternly looking down at my untouched eggs.

"If you say so," she said sighing picking up her backpack and was about to head out the door. "You should probably get dressed; Bella will be expecting you soon." Then she left. I could tell Alice pitied me. Who wouldn't? Here's a guy who keeps sulking about a girl who will never love him the way he loves her.

I finally got up and headed toward my room. Everything reminded me of Bella. My bed; where we shared our first kiss. The T.V in my room where Bella and I would spend countless hours watching corny soap opera's and then laugh about how cheesy they were.

I changed into ordinary jeans and a gray sweater. Hopefully it wasn't my looks that made Bella not like me. Every other girl in the whole damn school loved me, so why doesn't Bella? Was I not good enough for her? I could understand that, I _have_ been with so many girls…Bella probably thought I was disgusting or maybe even _vile._

I flinched, thinking that horrible thought.

When I walked to Bella's house, I rang the door bell and waited for her patiently. I waited a few seconds before she opened the door. There she was, perfect as ever. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled when she saw me. She already had her backpack and coat on.

I grinned. "Hey you," I said charmingly.

She reddened. "Hi." Gosh, her voice made my heart melt. And that was it; we greeted each other and started chatting about everything.

We arrived at school and I parked my car in the parking lot. We got out of my Volvo still laughing from our joking and bickering at each other. While walking with Bella to the front entrance of the school, someone wrapped their arms around my waist; squeezing me tightly.

I was surprised to see Lauren squeezing me tightly. I tried to loosen her grip on me, but her French manicured nails dug into my back.

"OUCH!" I yelled flabbergasted. Letting go of me, Lauren grinned maliciously. She rolled her eyes when she saw Bella standing right next to me. I knew Lauren was jealous of Bella, any girl would be.

"Sorry Eddie," she said still chuckling.

"Don't call me Eddie," I mumbled quietly so that she didn't comprehend what I said.

"You never call me anymore," she pouted.

"I've been busy lately," I said sternly, hopefully she got the hint that I wasn't interested in her anymore. She should know that I never was, she was only for my pleasure.

"Well. When you're not so busy, call me," she walked away winking at me seductively. I found it disgusting. I nodded my head, thank god she left.

"I can't believe I actually thought she was a good kisser," I said out loud without thinking.

"You don't think so anymore," Bella asked warily.

"Nope," I stated shaking my head.

"Oh," she said deftly. She seemed into deep thought, like she was thinking really hard about something. I wanted to ask her what, but I didn't want to be nosy. "So, I'll see you in lunch."

"Sure," I mumbled. She walked away without making eye contact with me.

I felt the desire to run up to her and kiss her passionately. To tell her how much I loved her and how much I needed her. I felt the need to do _something_. I wanted to tell her that all the girls I have hooked up with meant_ nothing_ to me, and that she meant _everything_ to me. I couldn't just stand here like an idiot and watch her walk away, but that's exactly what I did.

_I just watched her walk away._

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry that it was kind of short. I finally did Edward's point of view, I thought you guys might like it. Remember to check out my poll on my profile and review; you guys know how much I love reviews! I won't update for a while because I told you people why. Bye everyone!**


	8. Different Perspective

**A/N: Did anyone know who r0boticvamp was? She had a lot of great stories and a lot of people liked them. I tried searching for her profile and it was GONE! **_GONE___** Ha-ha, so many people are deleting there stories and stuff. **_**What is going on in the fan fiction world these days?**_** I am grateful with your reviews that you guys are giving me! **_**Thank you so much**_**, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I will be updating a lot more often because now I can update and write the chapters on **_**my**_** computer instead of my sisters. Again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

I sighed in frustration. Where was Bella? She was supposed to be out 10 minutes ago. I was already dressed and ready for her after my soccer practice. I was waiting impatiently for her outside the school entrance. Gosh, the suspense was killing me. _Where the hell was she?_

"Ohhhh Edward?" I heard some girly voice say behind me. I turned hesitantly. Tanya was rushing toward me, she held no emotion.

"Hi Edward," Tanya said flirtatiously. I've been with Tanya a couple of times, she is an excellent kisser and she was really attractive, but she was _nothing_ compared to Bella.

"Hello," I greeted dryly. I had no time to chit-chat with her; I had to go find Bella so that we could go home. I would rather spend my time with Bella then _this_ chick.

"You never call me anymore," she said flipping her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder. I felt like I was going to gag, I wonder what I ever saw in this girl. What did I see in any girl besides Bella?

"I'm busy, I actually have a life you know," I snapped back at her harshly.

She still didn't seem to crack, "Yeah, well I've noticed you haven't been with any girls lately. Why the sudden change? Are you over girls or something?" she titled her head, staring at me skeptically.

"Maybe I actually want a steady relationship," I replied, shrugging my shoulders casually. What is she onto? It seemed to me like a lot of girls at school were wondering about my dating life.

"Really?" she asked astonished. "_The_ Edward Masen wants a steady relationship?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I scowled, ignoring her question.

"Anyone would find it hard to believe, you have_ never_ had a girlfriend before," she started laughing. I didn't seem to see what was so funny about this. I could stay in a relationship, of coarse I could.

"Well, you just watch. When I do get a girlfriend it _will_ last," I said through my clenched teeth. This girl was aggravating me. If I could, I would smack her until all her makeup came off.

"I'll believe it when I see it," She abruptly turned around and headed for her car. Of all my seventeen years of living I have never wanted to hurt someone so badly.

I shrugged, trying to ignore her insults; I couldn't deal with her right now. I had to find Bella; it was my duty to drop her home _everyday_ after school. How the _hell_ was I suppose to do that if she wasn't here?

I groaned, running my hand through my hair, I decided to go meet Bella inside. When I got into the school I saw Bella near the water fountain. She was laughing hysterically with a guy I've never seen before, he was probably new.

Jealously raged through me, she wasn't supposed to be talking to _him._ She was supposed to be with _me_. Did she forget that I had to drop her home everyday? We've been doing it for the past year. Instead of riding home with _me_, she is talking to this _fruit pebble_!

"Bella," I practically shouted. I started to speed walk toward her; she stopped giggling and looked my way she looked confused.

"Oh! Shoot I forgot, sorry," she _did_ look sorry. I didn't care if she _was_ sorry, she shouldn't have forgotten.

"How could you forget?" I asked outraged. The fruit pebble next to her seemed shocked by my outburst.

"I guess I got caught up in talking too much," she shrugged casually; her brown eyes penetrated into mine.

"With _him_," I turn my head toward the fruit pebble, his eyes widened.

"_Edward_," she warned, her eyes filled with hurt.

I scoffed, "You guys were doing _a lot_ more than talking," I accused harshly. When I first saw Bella laughing with this idiot blonde, they seemed to be…well, _flirting. _

"_Excuse me?_" she shouted, her eyes filled with rage and anger.

"Who is this guy anyway," I pointed my finger at him.

"This is Andrew, he is new to the yearbook committee, I was _just_ showing him around," she said defensively.

"Is he new to this _school_?" I asked, still upset.

"No!" she replied sternly. Interesting; I've never noticed him before, but what would I know? I never notice the guys at this school; only the girls. I'm not surprised that I don't recognize him; I didn't know half the guys in this school.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Andrew asked shyly, I didn't even realize he was still standing there next to Bella. It was like Bella and I were in our own person bubble. And it suddenly burst from his talking.

"No," she snapped back harshly. It would be a lie if I said that _didn't_ hurt. I obviously knew Bella and I weren't _actually_ together…but it still hurt. It hurt even more than I would never be with Bella, and this _fruit pebble_ might actually have a chance with her.

"Not yet," I mumbled incoherently so that they couldn't understand what I said.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but I have to go now. He's my ride home," Bella apologized pointing at me. "I'll see you in the next meeting."

He nodded, "Sure, See you later." He smiled politely and walked away with his backpack over his back.

Bella turned to face me, her face filled with rage. "I can't believe you Edward!" she shouted loudly.

"_What?_"

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice a whole lot softer.

"Do what?" I asked dubiously.

"You were such a _donkey_ toward Andrew," she replied.

"So?" I tried not to giggle at the word 'donkey'

"Why did you overreact?"

"I was waiting for you outside; we _always_ meet up at three," I accused sternly.

"I'm sorry that I was late. But…why did you have to act that way toward Andrew?" Her chocolate eyes bore into my green ones, she seemed to be searching for a different answer than the one she asked me.

"I thought the reason you were late was because of _him_, maybe he was bothering you or something," I lied casually.

"Bullshit!" she cried loudly. I knew she knew I was jealous. She was so stubborn that she had to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"I'm not bluffing," I scoffed faintly.

"Tell me Edward, tell me the truth," she murmured, our eyes still fixed to each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me," she demanded again, but a little more sternly.

_Just tell her Edward...just tell her you were jealous and that you love her. _

I had that feeling once again; I wanted to tell her how I felt. That I loved her and that I knew we were meant to be together. I had the same desire to grab her by the face and kiss her passionately. But I fought it off; I knew she didn't want the same thing I did. She would _never_ want me the way I want her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella, you are being absurd." I lied again.

"Am I?" she asked to herself instead of me. I didn't reply; I just kept staring into her eyes. "You're probably right."

"We should go, forget this ever happened," I shrugged. She nodded; we walked to my car without saying a word to each other.

The whole ride home was silent, it was awkward between us. We said our 'goodbyes' and went our own ways after I dropped her home.

And that's what we need to do… _go our own ways._

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it, please REVIEW! You guys know how much I love reviews, and thank you guys **_**again**_** for your past reviews, I really appreciate them! Bye guys! **


	9. Awkward

**A/N: Hey everyone, a lot of people were asking me if this story is ExB, and the answer is defiantly YES! Of coarse it's ExB, the day my story is **not** ExB is the day when **_**pigs**_** fly! So yeah, please review && I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

"Would you like to talk about it?" Alice murmured softly. Alice and I were at home watching television on a Friday night. I'm guessing that she was asking about what happened between Bella and me.

I sighed, "I've made up my mind," I answered slowly.

"And…" she prompted.

I took a deep breathe before answering, "I'm done trying…trying to be with Bella." She seemed genuinely perplexed at first. I couldn't blame her; I was so dedicated to having Bella all to myself…and now I was just giving up.

"Wow, I mean… I-I am just proud of you, you _finally_ realized that you need to give her up," she whispered sadly.

"Yeah," I whispered back. I didn't feel like discussing my problems with Alice at the moment. All I felt like doing was sulking in my room, listening to my I-pod and thinking about what Bella and I _could_ have been. I've been doing that a lot these days.

"Your birthday is coming up," Alice tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably. I could tell that she wanted to change the subject.

I grimaced, "I know." I surfed through the channels, trying to watch something that might distract me.

"Maybe we should have a party," she suggested. I thought about the last party we had…

"Sure," I agreed. At the last party…Bella kissed me. Maybe that would happen again. _I wish_.

She nodded, "I'll start planning it." She then left the living room and went up to her room.

I thought about what Tanya said…about me never having a girlfriend before. Which was true; I never actually had a decent relationship before. I wanted more than _anything_ to have Bella as my girlfriend, she unfortunately didn't want that. Maybe…I could have it with someone else. If Bella didn't want me as her boyfriend…I bet a lot of other girls would. Maybe me being with someone else would make Bella….jealous? Then maybe Bella will realize that we were meant to be together. She would finally realize that I was _always_ the one for her.

I smirked at my brilliant idea. I sprinted upstairs and headed for my room. I grabbed my Blackberry from my nightstand and started looking through the phone numbers I had. Stacey? No, she was too cocky. What about Kayla? I think she was going out with Jay at the moment. What about Tanya? Hell no, she was too annoying. I kept scrolling down at the numbers I had. Tiffany? I heard a rumor she was gay though…yuck. What about Miranda? Uh…no, she was too strange.

I landed on Lauren's number…hmm. She was alright. She wasn't too annoyed; she was an excellent kisser, and captain of the cheerleading team. What more could I ask for? I pressed "call" and waited patiently until Lauren picked up.

"_Like_ hello?" I heard an anxious voice say.

"Is this Lauren?" I asked.

"Of coarse silly Eddie," she chirped happily. She was probably ecstatic that I actually called her for a change.

"Sorry that I never call you. I have just been going through a lot of situations at the moment," I apologized.

"Well. I hope those situation are _like_…over," she sounded hopeful.

"Yeah…I guess you can say they are," I sighed in relief.

"That's good to know." It suddenly became silent; she was probably wondering why I wasn't saying anything.

"Um, so…I'm having a birthday party and I was wondering if you would like to be my date," I said confidently. I knew she was going to accept, if I told Lauren to bow to me…she would.

"ARE YOU LIKE KIDDING ME? Of coarse I'll be your date; I've been waiting for this ever since _like_ 7th grade! Opps…did I just say that_like_ out loud?" she nervously asked.

"I forgot you _even_ said it," I chuckled softly. I was getting _pretty_ peeved with her saying 'like' in every sentence she spoke.

"I'm sorry, it's just _like_ that caught me by surprised and _like_…yeah," her girly and annoying voice said.

"Well…it was abrupt." I snickered.

"Huh? _Like_ what does abrupt mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Uh…" was she kidding me? Did she honestly not know what 'abrupt' meant? Man, I knew she was unintelligent, but I didn't know she was an idiot! "Never mind," I said quickly, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay," she said cheerfully, she seemed happy that I dropped the subject. "So…_ like_ when is the party anyways?" she asked.

"It's anyway," I corrected casually. What was up with this girl? Did she even pay attention during school? And she _really_ needed to stop saying 'like,' it was getting me really irritated.

"Anyway is not a date, you silly!" she giggled loudly. If I could…I would slap her in the face. Bella was right about Lauren, she _was_ the dumbest girl in the school…maybe the world.

"Forget I said anything," I mumbled, I was absolutely dumbfounded, "Can I ask you something Laura?"

"It's Lauren," she snapped back quickly.

"Yeah, whatever. Uh…do you _ever_ pay attention during class?" I honestly asked.

"What kind of _like_ question is that?" she sounded appalled.

"A good one," I murmured.

She sighed frustrated, "Yeah, I guess. I mean…I have a 'D' in _like_ every class, so that's pretty good." I covered my cell with my large hand so that she couldn't hear me laugh hysterically. I was probably laughing for a minute straight; I didn't realize how loud I was laughing until I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Lauren, I'll call you back," I snapped my phone shut without waiting for her reply. "Come it," I couldn't help but to stifle another laugh.

The door creaked open and Bella walked in, her sheer beauty radiated the room. I stiffened, what was Bella doing here? Not that I didn't want her here. She walked in hesitantly, her eyes never left mine. She stuck her hands in her back pockets and stared at me without speaking. I was speechless, how can someone so _beautiful_ like her…live on earth; she _should_ be with the gods from above. The second I saw her I instantly regretted asking Lauren to be my date for my party. Just looking at Bella…made me want to try even_ harder_, harder to win her over.

"Hey," I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Hi," her sweet voice whispered back. I waited patiently for her to continue. "Alice called me over, she said she was planning your birthday party and she wanted me to help."

I nodded my head once, "She shouldn't have asked you," I chuckled softly.

"Oh no, it's fine. I wanted to help anyway," she giggled faintly. Thank _gosh_ Bella said 'anyway' unlike some people I know.

"So…" I prompted. "Did you see 'The office' yesterday?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Of coarse, didn't you?" she replied, the same enthusiasm as me.

"Obviously," I took a couple of steps toward her. And then our wacky conversations began as usual. That was another reason why Bella and I were bestfriends; we liked and disliked the exact same T.V shows. We would laugh at the most randomness things. We always finish each others sentences and we always laugh and make fun of each other. If I didn't have her…I would feel like apart of me was missing. _Okay_…I know all of that was cheesy, but it was _still_ true.

_In a way…she was already my soul mate. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Aliens are not real," I contradicted.

"Yes they are! How do you explain the mother ships?" Bella said while shaking her hands up in the air; she looked so adorable while doing that. _Stop it Edward, you are over her!_ I kept repeating that in my head all day while she was here.

"Easy, people see things," I noted briefly.

"_A lot_ of people have seen aliens, are you saying that they're _all _crazy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Some people lie," I said while throwing popcorn into my mouth.

"Yeah sure," she said sarcastically. I bet your wondering how we got into the subject of aliens. Bella and I watch _a lot_ of documentaries on the history channel or the animal channel. We come up with a lot of different theories and sometimes we disagree and sometimes we agree. Sometimes we would just bicker at each other on the couch until someone finally admitted that they were right.

Most of the time… I was the one who won the argument.

"Aliens _are_ real," she said again while chuckling. I laughed; Bella was so stubborn that she always had to prove to me that she was correct.

I shook my head slowly, "Whatever you say Bella," I snickered faintly, letting her win this argument.

"Yes! I win," she yelled loudly, she looked like she had just won a gold medal in the Olympics.

"That's because I let you win," I protested while playfully throwing popcorn at her flawless face.

"Hey," she whined while covering her face with her hands. "Stop throwing popcorn at me!" Then she started to take a hand full of popcorn and flinging it at my face.

"Ouch!" I yelled when a popcorn kernel flew into my right eye. I closed my eyes and pressed my fists to me eye.

"Darn it. Sorry Edward. Are you OK?" she asked nervously. She examined my eye carefully.

"I'm fine – but your not!" I started tackled her on the coach and tickling her at the same time.

"You tricked me!" she cried out while laughing hysterically. I kept tickling her around the waist; she protested and tried push my hands away.

She fell to the floor and tried to escape; I grabbed her by the leg and pulled her toward me. I began tickling all over again. She kicked and screamed while I kept ambushing her with tickles. Then…she did the most wonderful thing she has _ever_ done to me. While I was tickling her, she pushed me away from her and the next thing I knew…she was on _top_ of me. I guess what happened was that she just rolled over until she hovered over me.

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes. The feeling of her on top of me was… amazing. Ever inch of her body pressed against mine. She probably felt awkward and uncomfortable. But to me, it was heaven. Surprisingly she didn't move, she stayed put and her eyes were still fixed on mine. If I could, I would stay this way for the rest of eternity. Her hands were resting lightly on me chest; I felt the urge to rap my arms around her waist, but I resisted.

"Eh-hmm!" Bella and I both jumped from Alice's fake cough. Bella blushed furiously and got off of me. I was still lying on the floor, too paralyzed to stand up.

"Bella, Charlie called. He wants you home now," Alice said while trying hard not to laugh. Bella nodded, her face was still red as an apple.

"We didn't hear the phone ring," I said.

"You guys were probably too distracted," Alice said, bursting out laughing; she couldn't contain it anymore. Bella's whole face was red from embarrassment.

"Well, I should go then. B-bye," she stuttered and then left. I was still on the floor, staring at the white ceiling.

"That was…awkward." Alice said snickering.

"For _you?_" I asked in disbelief.

"_No._ For Bella," she replied. "What were you doing to her Edward? Trying to rape her?" She started laughing hysterically.

"No!" I shouted loudly. "She was on top of _me_, remember?"

"Ohh right. So…she was trying to rape _you?_" she asked sarcastically.

"_I wish_," I muttered.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: I hope you guy's enjoyed it. Please review!!!! The more reviews I get the _faster _I type!!!!!!**


	10. Truth

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted everyone to know that I'm starting a brand _new_ story called _The Boyfriend Stealer_! **

_**Summary: Bella's old friend from Phoenix comes to visit Bella. Bella couldn't be more ecstatic, until she finds out her friend is out to steal Edward **away** from her. Will Bella loose Edward forever?**_

**I will be updating that story soon, I am done with the first chapter and it should be out in about a couple of days. Tell me if you guys think the summary sounds intriguing! So…here is the next chapter. Sorry that it is so short! I'm really sorry I just had to make this a chapter in order to do the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I **do not** own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**xXxXxXx**

Bella Swan

"Food?" Alice asked me while looking down at her black notepad.

"Check," I said looking down at my blue notepad that Alice bought me just for the party planning.

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"Did you send out all the e-mails to everyone?" she asked.

"Yes." She sighed in relief and then kept writing on her notebook. I took a bite of my P & J sandwich.

"Well, I hired the DJ already, so that's taken care of," she wrote more into her book. "Well…it seems like we got everything! I can't wait until Saturday," she said enthusiastically.

"Me too," I mumbled incoherently. The truth was…I was getting nervous for Edward birthday party. Ever since that day at Edward house, when I was on top of him… now I feel different about him. I don't actually know if I have feelings for him, I'm confused right now. It's just the way his body was pressed against mine….it felt _extraordinary_. If he knew that I wanted to do _a lot more_ than just lie on top of him…then, I don't know what might happen.

But what if I was just one of _those_ girls? I didn't want to be one of those girls who got played by Edward Masen. Maybe I would be different since Edward and I are actually friends…but I still wonder if he would ever hurt _me_ the way he hurt all those other girls.

"Bella…we are going shopping tomorrow," Alice said, interrupting my thinking while taking a bit of her salad.

"Oh, joy!" I said sarcastically while squishing up my sandwich in tiny pieces.

Alice scoffed, "Why are you acting so down Bella? Aren't you excited for Edward's party?" When she said his name out loud it made my heart accelerate.

"Of coarse I am." She didn't seemed convinced though. She placed her fork down gently and then stared at me skeptically.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked earnestly.

I sighed, confused on whether or not I should tell her. I needed to tell someone, it was all bottled up inside of me. No one knew about my confused feelings toward Edward. I know that I could trust Alice, she _was_ my bestfriend.

"I'm just not thrilled about going to the party…" I replied honestly.

"Is it Edward?" she whispered gently. I looked at her; the answer to her question was in my eyes. My face reddened because she finally understood. "Oh Bella… you love Edward don't you?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded slowly.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it during the party…" she suggested casually.

"I don't know yet Alice… please do not tell him _anything_," I pleaded. If Edward found out that I had feelings for him…he would probably not even want to be my friend anymore.

"I-I won't," she stuttered. She didn't sound convincing. She didn't look me in the eyes, she just fidgeted with the hem of her blouse.

"Alice." She finally gazed into my eyes, "Promise me you won't tell Edward," I pleaded.

She stared at me for a long ten seconds, it seemed hard for her to actually make this difficult promise. Her eyes held pain and torture for some reason. Why would it be so hard for her to keep this secret? It's not like Edward felt the same way. I still waited patiently for her reply.

"_I promise_."

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short! Like seriously…I promise to update real soon! Like really soon! In this chapter, Bella has **_**finally**_** told Alice that she likes Edward…but unfortunately Alice has to keep it a ****secret****! DANG it, I know! Please review and tell me if you like the new story I'm about to update. Bye guys! && please REVIEW!**


	11. Open your Eyes

**A/N: Here is the party chapter. And I have one thing to say…I'm hoping to end this story soon. I want to start my new story and _hopefully_ this story will be finished in a couple of more chapters. And thank you guys so much for the nice reviews!**

**xXxXxXx**

_The boy gazed into the mirror again. The guy who was staring right at him looked scared and his green eyes held sorrow. His white dressy shirt and dark jeans were wrinkled. His bronze hair was messy as always. He looked vulnerable and helpless. And the boy knew why…_

_He was in love with a girl who would never love him back. _

xXxXxXxXxXx

Edward Masen

"Are you ready?" Alice asked warily. "Everyone should be here in ten minutes." She was already dressed; she stood by my doorway staring at me skeptically.

"Yep," I straightened on my clothes and then took one last look in the mirror.

'So…Lauren is your date eh?" Alice mused while coming up to me to straighten out the collar of my shirt.

I sighed, "Yes Alice," I mumbled.

"She's not your girlfriend right?" She asked urgently.

"No!" I practically yelled. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, no reason…maybe someone else might come around the corner," she shrugged. There was something Alice was not telling me, I could tell by the look in her eyes. The words she spoke were very cautious, as if she was trying not to say something that she would regret saying to me.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked hoarsely.

She didn't look me in the eyes. She just shook her head and then patted me on the back. "Try to have fun tonight," she encouraged awkwardly.

She abruptly turned around and headed of the door. I was still stunned; there was something Alice wasn't telling me. Something she was keeping from me, maybe it had something to do with Jasper. I'll find out eventually, hopefully.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The house was already packed with people five minutes before the actual time they were suppose to come. I saw some people in the corners of the house drunk. The dance floor was already full with dancing crazy people.

Mostly everyone wished me a happy birthday. A lot of people came up to me, but they weren't who I wanted to see.

I looked around my house for Bella, the party started twenty minutes ago and she _still_ wasn't here. I searched upstairs. I didn't want to check the bedrooms, because most of them were occupied…if you know what I mean.

"Edward!" I heard a peppy voice call behind me. I turned around hesitantly, already knowing who it was.

"Hey Lauren…" I faked a smile. Lauren was carrying a drink in her hand and stared up at me skeptically.

"You didn't even _like_ dance with me yet." Again with the _likes_, man tonight was going to be a long night. I sighed when she grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to the dance floor.

She instantly grabbed my arms and made them go around her waist, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her hands were freezing cold, just like her heart. I felt awkward and strange, she tried very hard to press her body against mine but I just slightly pulled away.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her politely, not that I cared if she was having fun or not.

"Of course, you're my date," she replied, smirking. I suddenly felt guilty, I'm barely socializing with her and yet she's my date.

I smiled slightly, pitying her. I was just using her, using her to make Bella jealous. And yet Bella wasn't even _here_. I wanted to turn Bella green with envy. I felt the need to show her that I could get any girl I wanted…and that I'd choose her instead of someone else.

"Do you want something to drink?" I suddenly asked her. She mumbled a 'sure' and then let go of me while I walked out of the dance floor. I couldn't deal with her right now; as much as I felt sorry for her… she should know that I was only using her.

While pouring myself a drink, I heard Bella laughing from afar. I looked around and saw her talking to Andrew by the stairs. She didn't even notice me standing here. How long was she had she been here? If she saw me why didn't she say 'hello'? And why was she flirting with Andrew? Instead of getting Bella jealous…_I _was the one was who was turning green.

I stormed over to them and crossed my arms over my chest. "Hi Bella," I roared over the music. She saw me and her eyes brightened, she mouthed something incoherently. I couldn't hear her over the loud music.

"What?" I tried to yell loudly.

"I can't hear you," I heard her scream loudly. She was giggling softly from all our screaming, I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Can I talk to you somewhere more private?" I asked, still practically yelling. She nodded and then waved to Andrew. I shot him a death glare, then grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people. Her hand was so warm against mine; if I could I would want it permanently there forever. "Where do you want to talk?" I asked while turning to face her.

"Um…," she searched around the room, her eyes locked on the closet and then pointed there. I nodded walking toward it. We discreetly when in and then closed the door gently behind us.

It was suddenly quiet; we could only hear the music faintly. It was pitch black in the closet and I couldn't see her, only the outline of her body. I could hear her breathing in and out gently.

"Wow, it was loud out there," I chuckled.

She laughed a melodic laugh, "Sure was, is there a light in this closet?" she asked.

"I think so," I murmured. I searched for the switch using my hands, when I finally found it, I switched it on. I could now see her stunning face, she smiled beautifully. Why did she have to be so unbelievably gorgeous? I finally looked down at what she was wearing, dark skinny jeans and a black glittery top. **(A/N: shirt in profile)** I have never seen her in something so…dazzling before. Usually she wears jeans and a plain t-shirt. Her luscious brown hair was down in curls which made her look even more stunning. I couldn't help but stare…

"Edward…it's not polite to stare," she laughed while hitting me playfully on the arm.

"I couldn't resist…" I blurted out loud. Her cheeks blush crimson from my comment. I instantly regretted saying it, _Good job Edward…she probably thinks you're some pervert_.

"So…what did you need to talk about?" she asked shyly. _Damn_, I forgot about that! I honestly had nothing to talk to her about…I just wanted to get her away from Andrew.

"Um…" I tried to think of something quickly. "Alice is acting weird lately…do you know why?" I asked quickly. And maybe because she really did know what was going on with Alice.

"Uh…she is? I haven't noticed," she said, she wouldn't meet my gaze and she suddenly became shy. She stuck her hands in her pockets and then stared at the ground. "Oh I forgot to wish you happy birthday," she hit her forehead with her hand jokingly.

"That's fine," I smiled sincerely.

"My gift is out there, I'll go get it." She tried opening the closet door, but it didn't budge. "Uh-oh…" she muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"The door won't open…" she sounded astonished and frightened at the same time.

"I'll open it," I said, trying to comfort her. She stepped aside to let me try to open it. I twisted the knob and it just wouldn't budge. "Damn it," I breathed. I tried nudging the door a little. "Maybe we should try calling for help…" I suggested while shrugging.

"Um…okay," Bella's voice sounded weak. We then started banging on the door and screaming for help. No one could hear us from the loud music blasting from the party.

"They can't hear us," I sighed in defeat.

"I can't believe it won't open…this stuff only happens in _movies_," she said while pacing around the small closet. It was unfortunate for Bella and me to be stuck in a closet during my birthday party. But on the other hand…I would have Bella _all_ to myself. And god knows how long we could be stuck in here.

"People will start realizing we're missing, everything will be fine," I said while patting her back reassuringly.

"We're going to die aren't we…" she whispered, her brown eyes widened with fright.

I started laughing hysterically, she grimaced from my response. "Of coarse we won't die Bella, stop being so silly," I said, still chuckling like crazy, I thought I would die from laughter.

"What if by the time they find us we're _skeletons!_" she screeched. I laughed even louder, if that was possible. She obviously didn't find this humorous, unlike me. She scowled at me angrily.

My laughing finally died down, "Bella, you are being so absurd; _everyone_ will wonder where the birthday boy went. Believe me, everything will be fine. Give it ten or fifteen minutes and then we will be out of here," I explained, trying to calm her as much as I could. I had to admit, she did look pretty adorable when she was afraid.

She sighed in relief, "Fine, well until they find us…what should we do?"

_Make out like crazy…_I thought seductively. I shook out that thought, knowing that it would never happen.

"Well, it seems like we will be in here for a while…" I suddenly sank gently to ground and sat Indian style.

She grinned, and then sat down next to me. I couldn't help but return the smile. "So…I heard Lauren was your date tonight," she said, seeming totally at ease. My smile abruptly turned into a frown.

"Yeah…she was," I whispered while looking down at my hands. Well, what else was I suppose to say? _Yeah Lauren was my date because I was trying to make you jealous_…yeah right.

"Oh…" she muttered. "So…you finally saw her for something besides her great kissing," she giggled darkly.

"Eh…there really isn't much of a future with Lauren and me, she was _just_ my date," I said truthfully.

"Oh…that's good I guess, you wouldn't want a _moron_ as your girlfriend," she muttered while giggling softly.

"No, I wouldn't. I would want a _very_ intelligent girl," I whispered, Bella knows me all too well. Our eyes bored into each other, we didn't say anything for a minute. We just stared into each others eyes; looking for some answers.

Bella finally looked away from my eyes at the door. "I think the music died down," she said, her voice held suspicion. She stood up to try to open the door again, and like before…it didn't budge. I didn't mind very much though, if Bella was with me in this small closet…then so be it. I stood up too, stiff from sitting too long. She started banging on the door and yelling at the same time.

"Ugh...we're hopeless," she muttered turning around to face me. Her eyes were closed and her back was leaned against the door. She sighed in defeat, "We are never going to get out of here," she whispered, her voice full of doubt.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" I choked out harshly, regretting the second I said it.

Her eyes were still closed; she smiled sadly, obviously not surprised by my outburst. "Edward…we are trapped in a closet. Don't you want to get out?" she asked calmly but bitter at the same time.

"Well yes, but I'm not so eager to leave either. What…do you want to see Andrew or something?" I asked grimly.

"Don't start with me Edward," she blurted out, her eyes still closed and still leaning against the door casually.

"No! Honestly tell me…do you like him?" I yelled a little too loudly.

She opened her eyes slowly, "Not until you admit you're jealous," her voice sounded unconcerned and bored.

I took a very deep breathe, preparing for what I was about to do. I quickly went straight up to her and placed both my hands against the door on either side of her head. I leaned inward, "Open your eyes Bella," I demanded sternly. She snapped them open, her eyes widened with surprise from how close I was to her. Her back pressed against the door, but there was no where for her escape.

"Edward…what are you doing?" she whispered seductively. Her hands were clenched together as if she was trying hard not to touch me.

"I'm tired of pretending…I'm sick of it," I whispered, my voice coming out raged and weak.

"What do you mea-"

I didn't let her finish though; I simply pressed my lips against hers forcefully. I honestly don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that Bella was standing right in front me; her presence intoxicating me with desire to kiss her beautifully lips.

I pressed myself against her causing her to back up in the door even more. To my surprise, she pressed herself against me too. Her hands tangled in my hair and she seemed to like kissing me…very, _very_ much. Our bodies were so close together that I could feel her rapid heartbeat against my chest. This kiss was much better than the first kiss we had; we were drinking each other in.

While our passionate making out I heard someone out the door mumbling faintly, "I think they're in here…"

Then all of the sudden the closet door flew open. Bella and I had nothing support us anymore since we were leaning against the door. We both fell down on the ground outside the closet. I was on top of Bella in a flash. I looked up and saw everyone at the party staring at us, with there jaws hanging wide open. I heard a couple of gasps and giggles. Everyone froze including Bella and me.

Alice had her hand on the doorknob and she was trying hard not to smile. I'm guessing she was the one who opened the door. I looked down at Bella, her whole face and neck was red from embarrassment. I got up from the floor pulling Bella up with me.

Crap…how was I going to explain this now? Everyone waited for me or Bella to say something. It was no doubt that they knew what we were doing in the closet. With both of us looking flushed and our hairs messy, they _obviously_ knew.

"Uh…"

**A/N: Leaving you at a cliffy…sorry. Ha-ha, hopefully the next chapter is the last chapter, if not the next one after that. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and please review. Bye!**


	12. Closer

**A/N: Um…I had a lot of questions from the last chapter. A lot of people are upset over the fact that I'm ending the story soon. And all I have to say is I'm not rushing into things; I don't want this story to be SUPER long. I want to have a beginning, middle, and an end. I don't want it to be one of those pointless stories that just _never_ seem to have an ending. And from the last chapter…Edward and Bella's kiss was not…so sweet. It was more like a '_WOAH BABY_' type of kiss. I didn't want it to be 'a whisper across the lips' kind of thing. It was a very…heated kind of kiss, and for that I have my reasons. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**xXxXxXx**

Bella Swan

"Uh…" Edward said while sticking his hand into his pockets. He was obviously uncomfortable from everyone staring at us; everyone's eyes in the room were wide. And why was it all of the sudden the music stopped playing, just because Edward and I flew out of the closet?

"The door wouldn't open," I blurted out lamely. I felt the need to explain to everybody why I was alone in a closet with Edward. I knew I shouldn't have…who cared if I was making out with him in the closet. Why would anyone care? What…we couldn't play tonsil hockey in a closet? We were human _too_. It shouldn't be a shock to everyone that we did _a lot_ more than just talking in the closet.

Everyone was just staring at me…penetrating there glares at me. I had to say something…

"I_ just_ made out with Edward Masen in the closet!" I shouted infatuatedly.

I heard Alice burst of laughing behind me, I didn't move though. I stayed put, frozen from what I had just blurted out. I saw Edward face from the corner of my eye. He was trying very hard not to smirk, but failing miserably. I heard a couple of 'gasps' and 'chuckles' from the crowd of people in front of us.

I could already tell that my face was red from embarrassment.

"Edward!" a bloodcurdling scream shouting, making the room echo. I flinched from Lauren's outburst. She was in the middle of crowd, she watched the _whole _thing. I didn't even realize she was in the room. She pushed her way through the crowd of people to get to Edward, her blond hair bouncing all over the place. Edward's smirk immediately turned into a grimace, he looked disgusted and annoyed. Lauren looked red with hate and her eyes were wide with anger

"I _like_ hate you Edward Masen," she croaked while hitting Edward on the arm with as much force as she could…which barley even hurt him at all. And then after her very loud outburst she quickly turned away and left the house, with everyone staring at her departure in pure shock.

"OK! Enough of the drama and lets all get back to the party," Alice's yelled loudly. "D.J., crank up the music again!" The music turned on again, making the whole house shake. Everyone went back to dancing and Alice dimmed the lights. I could feel people still glancing at me and Edward though.

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk…somewhere besides the closet," Edward whispered while smile beautifully. This whole situation didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Sure," I returned his smile.

Edward led me out to the porch in front of his house. While walking to the door I heard the people around us murmuring to each other.

"_Some birthday gift he got…_"

"_I bet he got her pregnant!_"

"_Aren't they bestfriends?_"

"_I heard Lauren was planning to murder Bella..._"

I couldn't believe the rumors I was hearing, especially the one about me getting pregnant! I wonder if Edward was hearing what they were saying.

When we discreetly left the loud party we didn't say anything. Edward leaned casually against the railing, looking like a Greek god. I just stared up at the sky. The sunset already passes two hours ago and now I could see the stars perfectly; they were shining so beautifully…just like Edward's eyes when he saw me.

I could feel Edward staring at me in the corner of my eye. He was had a smug smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile too. Millions of questions popped in my head after we had that fierce kissing moment in the closet.

"When…when did you realize that you first…l-liked me?" I stuttered nervously. I didn't dare look at his him, I was afraid of what I might see.

Edward on the other hand seemed totally at ease, "Eh…remember the last party you went to of mine, when you got drunk?"

I nodded while remembering that awful night.

"Well…you knocked out, and I had to carry you back home. Charlie wasn't home at the time, so I had to carry you to bed. I don't know what came over me…" I finally stared up at him. He was staring at me with great intensity. "You were fast asleep… you looked so beautiful and serene. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if we were…t-together." He shrugged and then looked up at the twinkling stars.

"Oh…" I mumbled incoherently, finally realizing the truth.

"But then, that first kiss we had when I was somewhat drunk…made me realize for _sure _that I w-want to be more than just… friends with y-you." He looked down at me and took my held my hands gently. My heart accelerated from his soft touch.

I still didn't speak, too speechless to say anything.

Edward started panicking, "But, if you don't feel the same way…I would perfectly understand and-"

"Shh, Edward, let me explain," I interrupted him while giggling softly. "I'm just…speechless. I didn't expect this to happen so…quickly."

He nodded in agreement.

"It's just…_strange_ to have feelings for your bestfriend…" I murmured softly.

"I know what you mean," he chuckled darkly.

I knew he was in denial, he probably thought I didn't love him the way he did with me. By the look on his face…all crumpled and unhopeful, I knew he thought indifferently.

"But, what happened in the closet…was the most _amazing_ thing that has ever happened to me," I said honestly while looking into his green orbs.

His emerald eyes brightened up with excitement, he smiled broadly. "Really?" he asked astonished.

I nodded, returning the smile.

I tightened my grip in Edward's hand, "If you felt this way for so long…then why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood," I explained calmly.

"Bella, you didn't _exactly_ give out love signals…I was confused. I didn't know how you felt," he whispered.

And yet…what was so wrong with what I had to say? I had the same feelings that he had toward me; everything was fine, perfectly fine. I couldn't possibly say anything that could hurt his feelings...because I felt the same way he did, even more if that was possible.

I smirked suddenly, thinking that life was going to get _a lot_ better.

"What are you smiling for?" Edward teased while playfully nudging me.

"Oh…_nothing_," I lied, still smiling like a fool.

I gazed at Edward for a long moment; he was doing the same thing with me. For constantly one minute straight…we didn't say anything nor do anything. We just stared at each other with such intensity it made me weak in the knees.

I took a couple of steps closer to him, we were almost touching now. He was so tall that I had to tilt my head all the way up to directly face him. My face got closer and closer to his…

_Just a little bit more closer…_

xXxXxXx

_Three months later_

"I hate snow," I growled.

"I love snow," Edward mumbled while eating a handful of snow. It was in the middle of December, a couple of days before Christmas. Edward and I were outside making snow angels and snowmen.

"How can you eat that? It was on the _ground!_" I complained harshly.

"So? Just don't eat the yellow snow," he shrugged innocently and kept eating more.

"Yuck!" I rolled up a little piece of snow ball with my hands. While he wasn't looking, I flung it to the back of his head. The snow ball instantly fell apart when it hit his bronze hair, which was now dripping wet.

"Hey!" he complained, while getting up from the ground and glaring at me menacingly.

"Oops…" I muttered my eyes wide with fear.

"Oops is right missy," he shouted playfully, he then started chasing me around my front yard while I screamed, running for my life.

"Someone help me! Eddie is going to bite my head off," I teased playfully while still running away from him.

Unfortunately for me, Edward was obviously faster. Before I could react Edward was behind me, tackling me to the ground. I yelped when he was on top of me.

"Got you…" he mumbled while staring into my eyes.

I didn't reply, I just stared at his lips…waiting for him to make a move.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" I asked while giggling softly.

"I was getting to that part." He then leaned down slowly to press his lips gently against mine. The _softest_ kiss imaginable still made my heart accelerate like crazy. We stayed that way for a while; he just kept planting kisses all over my face and calling me beautiful, like he does _everyday_.

Edward and I have been dating for three months now. Ever since his birthday…we have been inseparable. Many people are still surprised with Edward sticking to one girl and one girl _only_. Most people think we will eventually break up since Edward can't stick to a relationship. But Edward has never been as happy as he was been with me, and that's not just coming from me, but from Alice and all my other friends. Most people have doubt in our relationship, but I know for a fact that it will work out.

Even if things _don't_ work out…I know for a fact that Edward will_ always_ be my bestfriend.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm crying right now, I'm going to miss writing this story. If anyone wants a sequel then say 'AY!' OK guys please review and please make sure to check out my other new stories that I will be undated soon! And one last thing, thank you guys so much for being so supportive! And with all the reviews and nice comments, I really appreciate it! If you guys have any questions then please ask me. **


End file.
